Say it Before it's Too Late
by lollipop1141
Summary: Do you ever wish to know how it would be if you get the chance to go to the anime/manga world? Well, this is a one-shot about a fangirl meeting Heiji and having an interesting conversation and learning a lesson. *SPOILER ALERT* some spoilers from chapter 880-881... A Heizuha fanfic!


**The feels, people! THE FEELS! I read chapter 881 and I was like, REJOICE! Heiji has leveled up in the realize-his-true-feelings-for-Kazuha meter! Yaaay! Time to eat red bean buns! XD**

**I think most of all ya'll can relate to this and I hope you'll like it! ;)**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

A high school girl was walking down a road one day when she spotted a comic book on a shelf inside a bookstore. Her eyes lit up and she rushed inside to purchase it.

But when she checked her wallet, she silently cried. "I'll buy you next time…"

The comic was Detective Conan.

However, a small voice seemed to call her in, drawing her back to it. Confused, she picked it up and her world began to spin. "What the-"

Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light and the next thing she knew, she was standing at an open square with Japanese people rushing here and there. And their drawing style was very familiar. "Why is everyone in black and white and 2D?" The high school girl's eyes widened in disbelief. "Don't tell me- I'm inside Detective Conan's world?! And I can speak and understand Japanese!"

She squealed and jumped around in delight. "YES, YES, YES! DREAM COME TRUE!"

The people strayed away from the weird girl. She just giggled as she looked around. "Hmm, I wonder where I am. Firstly, I should find out what I look like in 2D form."

However, as she scanned the crowd, she spotted a very familiar chibi detective. She rushed out to him.

"Ne ne ne, you're Conan-kun right?" She said to the kid. He jumped and looked at the girl in shock.

"Yes, I am. Do I know you?" Conan asked. She shook her head and grinned.

"Nope, but I know you." She leaned down and whispered. "By the way, is it okay if you could send me that record you did of Hattori-san's proclamation of love at Ebisu Bridge?"

Conan's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?!"

She winked. "It's a secret. Please! It's really important for me!"

"You're not a suspicious person, are you?" Conan eyed her warily. She huffed.

"Of course not! I'm just an ordinary teenage girl. I won't tell Hattori-san that it came from you." The high school girl said. The small detective still looked doubtful.

"Promise you won't tell a soul?" Conan asked. _Why am I doing this?_

"I promise!" She said happily as she held out her pinky, her other hand crossing her fingers.

They did the pinky swear and a copy of the voice record in the phone. She grinned and waved at Conan.

"Thank you, tantei-san." And with that, she disappeared, leaving Conan confused at how she knew he was a detective.

He shook his head and went back to the Mouri Detective Agency.

=.=

"Uwaaa! So this is Japan! And this is the bullet train! I'm surrounded by Japanese people!" The girl cried in delight as she moved around the train that was headed for Osaka. "This is so awesome! I know I should head for Akiba first, but if this is the DC world, then I wanna meet Hattori Heiji!"

A few hours later, she got off the train and wandered around the streets of Osaka, her surroundings filled with normal Japanese and Kansai-ben accents. She grinned like an idiot. "Ahh, I just love Japan…"

Out of the blue, she bumped into somebody and the next thing she knew, she was on the hard ground. She rubbed her sore butt as she got up. "Oww…"

"Ah! Sorry! Didn't see ya there!" Her eyes widened as looked up. Her mouth dropped open.

"O.M.G." She squealed and grabbed his hand, shaking it up and down. "It's Hattori Heiji! You're Hattori Heiji, aren't you?! I can't believe! I finally get to meet you! You're so awesome!"

Heiji looked taken aback at her sudden outburst of fangirling-ness. "A-ah, sure. Thanks."

"You were so amazing at chapter 880-881 in the Ebisu Bridge case! I freaking loved that chapter!" The high school girl ranted. Heiji slipped off his hand and stared at her.

"Wait, what? Chapter?" She nodded.

"You're in a manga called Detective Conan." She said.

"I'm in a manga?!" Heiji echoed in shock.

"Yup! And guess what you said at the Ebisu Bridge case?" She said delightfully. Heiji sweatdropped. She can't possibly know **that**, right?

"What?"

"You said, 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO **MY **KAZUHA?!' like that." She clasped her hands together as she sighed in bliss. "That was just perfect!"

"What the hell?! I would never say something like that!" He exclaimed. The girl grinned evilly.

"Say what you may, but I've got evidence too. From a boy called Conan." She opened her phone and played out the record in full volume. Heiji snapped the flip phone shut.

_Damn you Kudo!_

"And you know what I think?" The girl continued.

"I have a feeling I don't want to know…" Heiji said, as beads of perspiration rolled down his neck.

"Now that's just mean." The girl pouted. "What I wanted to say was that: ** .KAZUHA.**"

"Oh hell no! That's going too far!"

The girl raised an eyebrow as she folded her arms. "Really? I think jumping off a cliff to save someone is going too far."

"It's not going too far. And besides, it's logical if that person is pre-" Heiji paused and a light blush crept up. The girl smiled slyly.

"If that person is what?"

The Osakan detective cleared his throat as he looked away. "Ahem. I-if that person is precious to you and you don't want to lose them. You know how that feels, right?"

"If it's the last creampuff in the world, then yeah. But other than that, I'd just let them fall and die." She said nonchalantly. Heiji gave her a -_- look (don't what else to describe it. XD)

"You're kinda cold." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just kidding, jeez. Can't you take a joke? Anyway, now you know that Kazuha-san is more than a friend after that case, right?"

Heiji smiled. "Ah."

The girl's smile widened. Yes! Mission get-Heiji-to-realize-his-feelings-for-Kazuha accomplished!

"She's my bestfriend and my little follower!" He laughed.

Or maybe not. Fine, move to Plan X.

She face-palmed as she drew out an exasperated sigh. "That's not what I mean! What I meant was that you two are so close that you look like a married couple! You should go off and get married already!"

Heiji face turned entirely red as he stammered. "W-what are you saying?! That's ridiculous! I only think of her as a sister!"

"If she's like a sister to you, then I'm seeing incest." She sighed as she rubbed her temples. Heiji's denseness was irritating in the manga, but face to face, it was just plain infuriating. "Haa~~ you're such a hard nut to crack. It's amazing to think Kazuha-san can tolerate a blockhead like you."

Heiji frowned. "Oi, now look here-"

The girl finally snapped. "No, you look here Hattori-san. What did you feel when you realized that Kazuha-san was in grave danger as she talked with that guy? Horrible, right?"

"Of course! That ahou always get in the way of trouble and I have to always prevent her from coming with me in cases 'cause it's dangerous. I promised myself that-"

"You would never let her get hurt." She finished. His eyes grew big as saucers. Was she a mind reader or a detective?! She ignored his look and kept on going. "Now tell me, is that something that someone would say to the person whose feelings are those of only a sibling?

"Well, yeah…"

She ranted on. "So what if Kudo-kun said those words to Mouri-san before he confessed in London? Does that sound like what a brother would say to their sister?"

"But it's Kudo and Neechan!" Heiji protested. "And how do you know about me and Kudo and everyone else anyway?"

"I told you, your story is in a manga." She shrugged as if it was no big deal. She moved on. "From what I've known so far, you and Kudo-kun are more similar than you think."

"How so?"

"Well, you're both detectives who have girl childhood friends whom you care for and risk your life to save them."

Heiji chuckled. "Well, she'd kill me if I died ahead of her." He sees her knowing look and grew flustered. "What? We're just friends!"

"I know. Why do you have to prove it?" She smiled. He pulled a face as he scratched his head.

"Well, that's because…because…"

"It's because you think that if you dwell deeper in the case, something will change between you and her, right? And you don't want to destroy the special friendship you have with her."

Heiji raised his eyebrows as he looked at her in a new perspective. She's pretty sharp.

"Let me tell you something Hattori-san. It may not look like it, but Kazuha-san is so much stronger that what you think. Not only in aikido, but also her willpower. It's no wonder that she still sticks with you while keeping her feelings inside."

"Feelings?"

The girl realized the slip and covered her mouth. "Oops. Said too much."

Unexpectedly, her phone rang and she opened it. There was a message sent to her.

From: The Manga Travel Agency

To: Heiji and Kazuha fan

Your stay in the Manga World has now expired. Please wait until 3 months later to try again. Thank you for your cooperation.

PS. To exit the Manga World, press 268.

She blinked. So there was something like this. She looked up and pointed at him. "I expect to see progress between you and Kazuha-san in three months! If not, I'll come back and haunt you! I have to go now. Ja ne, Hattori-san! It was awesome meeting you!"

She started to go, but he grabbed her arm. "Oi, I've still got stuff to ask you!"

She huffed. "Fine, two questions."

"S-so the thing about K-Kazuha's, y'know, feelings…Is it…?"

"You're a detective, so it's easy for you. She and I have given you too many clues. Second question."

"But-"

"Take it or leave it."

"Okay, fine, whatever. Who are you and why do you know stuff about my situations?"

"That's two questions!"

"Nope, it's a question and a follow-up."

"Fine. I'm a crazy fangirl that thinks you're an idiot when it comes to Kazuha-san." The high school girl said as she withdrew her arm. "And as I've said before, you're in a manga."

"Wha-no what's your name!"

"Two questions said and done. Remember metantei, if you leave things unsaid or unsolved for too long, it will be too late."

And with that, the mysterious high school girl disappeared with in the crowd, never to be seen again.

"Heiji!" A voice called out from behind him. He turned around and grinned at his childhood friend.

"Kazuha, you're late." He said. She stopped and caught her breath.

"Gomen, gomen. I had to stop by somewhere." Kazuha said. Taking a deep breath, she stood up straight and tilted her head. "By the way, were you talking to someone?"

Heiji remembered the girl's words. _"If you leave things unsaid or unsolved for too long, it'll be too late."_

He shook his head as he held out his hand. She blushed at the unexpected gesture. "Heiji?"

He turned red in embarrassment. "J-just for today, I'll treat you somewhere nice. So let's just take things slow."

The corners of her mouth turned up and she smiled. "Ah."

=.=

Three months later... TBA

* * *

**Well, I don't know what's gonna happen next but I'll leave it to your imaginations or to Aoyama-sensei for the conclusion to the Osaka couple! XD I hope you liked it! This is the longest one-shot I've ever done in one go! XD but I'm glad I've finally finished it! Review, comment, and just leave a few feels or two in the box down below!**

**Until next time!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
